Dream Catchers
by Arcrowdamash
Summary: .After a series of strange dreams in one night, Adam wakes up to find that those around him have disappeared. Is he still dreaming? If so, what is Jason doing in his dream? Nothing is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Dream Catchers 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers belong to Saban and Disney

Summary: After having a series of strange dreams in one night, Adam wakes up to find that those around him have disappeared. Is he still dreaming? If so, what is Jason doing in his dream? Nothing is what it seems.

No Flames Please

Prolog: **_Into The Dream World._**

It had been a long day and after he finished his homework he finally got changed for bed. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

As he came up towards his bed Adam first set his alarm clock for the usual early hour of 6:00am. He never liked to sleep in and so setting his alarm clock he finally climbed into his bed. Yawning he rubbed at his eyes for a moment and taking a quick glace around his room Adam decided to close his eyes as he slowly began to lay down on his pillow.

Adam stayed awake for a while, waiting to fall asleep. But as his eyes grew heavier it was not long before Adam finally fell asleep. The time was 11:00pm...

It was 10:30pm and Jason had just arrived home. He was at Tommy's for most of the evening studying for a test that the both of them had on Monday. He was exhausted. And he wanted more than anything else than to fall asleep.

Getting changed he had tossed his backpack in the corner when he walked in his room. He was tired and he kept bumping into his furniture, as he got ready for bed.

As he was getting ready he had his eyes closed, but still moving around he somehow managed to get himself organized and ready for bed with his eyes closed. He was more than ready to enter the dream world.

Now crawling into bed, with his eyes still closed, Jason did not bother to turn on his alarm clock. For some reason he always managed to wake up at sunrise. No matter how late he went to bed, or how tired he was, he always woke up at dawn. So with that in mind, Jason crawled into bed, and pulling the sheets over himself, he let out a yawn and getting into a comfortable position it only took him a few moments to fall asleep.

Once asleep, Jason's clock turned 11:00pm…

* * *

_Adam was on a ship. Why was he on a ship? Well, that's because he's dreaming. Once you start to dream, you can go anywhere and be anything you want to be and right now, for some reason, Adam is on a ship. He's wandering the hallways, admiring the design work and craftsmanship. But for some reason, he was the only one on this ship, there was no one else…not that he could see anyways…_

_This dream seemed normal enough and as he continued walking down the halls he came towards a large door. Adam touched the door, and as he went to open it he suddenly found himself turning around, he had heard a noise and staring in the direction of the noise, Adam waited for something to come out of the darkened hall way. But nothing came and soon the noise was no more. And so, Adam than decided to bring his attention back to the door, and once he managed to open it, he walked in. Not once hesitating as he stepped inside the mystery door…

* * *

_

_As soon as Jason became aware that he was dreaming he immediately glanced around the strange room. He was on a ship by the looks of it, and it seemed he was in the dining room of the ship. _

_As Jason walked around he noticed certain things right away. For one there were no windows in this room. The room itself was extremely elegant looking, Jason could not remember the last time he saw a ship with this sort of old fashioned look. It was more than just beautiful to say the least. The other thing he noticed right away was that the place was deserted and on the other side of the room, there happened to be a door. A large strange looking door…_

_Something seemed to be drawing Jason close towards the door, and with the door on his mind, Jason was unconcerned by the strange feeling he was beginning to get as he moved in closer towards the door. _

_Once he got to the door, Jason inspected it. He ran his hand up and down the door. And when his hand made his way towards the door, Jason found himself hesitating to open it. But seeing as there was no way out of this strange room Jason decided to open it. And with ease, the door opened. Revealing a bright white light. As Jason saw this light shine before him, he momentarily covered his eyes, but something inside the door caught his eyes, and as he tried to get a better look, Jason did not even realize that he was starting to walk inside the door, and before he knew it... he was all the way in…and once inside, the door closed behind him…locking him inside…_

**Authors Note**: It seems a bit strange right now but give it a chance and it will come together. This is only the prolog, so more things will be cleared up as the story progresses. Please review and let me know that you are interested and want more. Once there have been some reviews I will post more. Sorry for the shortness of this prolog, the other chapters will hopefully be longer.


	2. Into The Abyss

**Into The Abyss**

When Jason finally woke up he found himself staring blankly at the ceiling in his room. The dream he had made no sense at all…_why was I dreaming of a ship with a strange door for?_ Jason wondered. He could not understand the significance of the dream, he was just plain confused and could not help but wonder why his dreams were starting to become so strange and odd.

Sighing, Jason glanced over towards his clock. He remembered he went to bed at around 11pm. Now the time was just inching towards 2:00am. Looking back at the ceiling, Jason found his eyes shifting towards his window. Looking at the window he realized it was raining. Very lightly though the rain fell, he could barely hear it.

Seeing it rain Jason slowly got out of bed, yawning as he tossed the covers aside, he crawled over towards the edge of the bed, where he finally climbed out of it.

Placing his bear feet on the warm carpet, Jason walked over towards his window. He peered closer to it. There was fog on his window and so he wiped it away with his right hand. As he finished that he slowly peered outside. He squinted his eyes as he tried to see outside but found he could not see anything…there was only darkness.

Steeping back Jason could suddenly feel his heart beat fast. He felt lost as he thought… _There is only darkness…_It was as if he was in an abyss. Starting at his window he looked at it confused.

"I must be still dreaming." He figured. Jason then decided to make his way out of his room. He yanked open his bedroom door, as he then quickly examined the upstairs of his house. He checked all the windows in the up-stair rooms, and each of them showed the same thing. _Utter darkness…nothingness. _

_Where am I? Why can't I see outside for, and am I alone? Where is everyone? _Jason wondered as he made his way downstairs.

When Jason realized there was something going on he figured that this had to be just one strange dream and nothing more. If it were a dream he would eventually wake up from it. He would have to believe that no matter how strange it got, that it was only a dream and dreams can't hurt you…

Finally coming to a stop at his front door, Jason hesitated for what seemed like an eternity before he slowly found his hand coming closer towards the door handle. His heart raced. He wondered what would be on the outside…he wondered if he stepped outside would he go falling into darkness for ever and ever…he had no clue where he was…but he felt he had to do this, he had to open the door.

Opening the door he took a nervous gulp. When he opened it he was surprised to they're to be in fact darkness but within this darkness, there was another house, and that house looked oddly familiar.

Staring out the door, Jason looked harder at the house as he tried to study it some more. It seemed strange, that his house would be floating in an abyss of darkness, but another house too? And that was when it hit him. The house did look familiar…but it could not belong to whom he thought it could belong to, could it?

* * *

On the other side, Adam Park was just waking up and slowly coming to realization that his house was floating in an abyss of darkness. He found his heart racing and his body covered in sweat. He suddenly felt very scared and in danger. 

Looking around his house he found everything to be as he remembers it. The only thing that seemed different was that his house was floating in an abyss of darkness. Adam eventually made his way downstairs. And as he slowly made his way towards the front door, Adam too hesitated to open it. And when he finally did he was surprised to find another familiar looking house floating across from him. Adam stared on in disbelief.

Squinting his eyes he was shocked when he saw… '_Jason!?"_ Adam thought with complete surprise. Jason was waving to him from his own house. Adam could see Jason debating if he should try and step outside but seeing this Adam quickly shouted for him to stay where he was.

On the otherside Jason was seen shouting..."Adam! Can you hear me?" To Adam. Adam shook his head as he signaled to Jason that he could hear nothing, but only see him. Jason stared on in confusion.

Jason then made hand signals that pointed down towards their communicators. Adam understood what he was trying to get at and went to check to see if he still wore his. To his surprise Adam was happy to see his communicator still attached to his wrist. He went to activate it.

"Jason can you hear me?" Adam asked in a rushed voice. When Jason replied there was momentary static before his voice was clear enough to understand.

"I hear you. Man! Am I glad to hear you. Are we dreaming?" Jason quickly asked. He spared no time in asking what was on both their minds. Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I think we are. I never dreamed about you before though." Adam said.

"Me too. Hey, this may sound kind of odd... but did you come on some kind of ship before coming here?" Jason asked. There was a long moment of silence before Adam answered back.

"Yeah…why…?" Adam asked. Jason could sense the edgy tone of voice. " Because I dreamed I was on some really weird ship before coming to this…really weird place." Jason explained.

Jason then stared down into the abyss. He looked at it with amazement. "Do you remember what happened to us before we fell asleep? Because my mind is at a blank; I remember going to bed, but that's it." Jason said.

"Same here. I don't remember school or the others. I have a gut feeling we were fighting some kind of monster, but what kind of monster and if we destroyed it…I have no idea." Adam said.

"Adam, I wish I can over there." Jason said. "Me too." Adam said with a sigh. "Hey! I have an idea." Jason said as he walked back into his house. Adam watched and waited for Jason to come back outside. When he came back out he had a carpet with him. It seemed like a small one, but a carpet no less.

"You're kidding me right?" Adam asked. There was no reply. He watched as Jason tossed the carpet into the darkness. Adam secretly hoped that it would not fall, but to his dismay, it did. And in an instant it disappeared completely.

"Well…so much for that idea." Jason said. Adam sighed. _Where's Billy when you need him? _Adam wondered.

Adam then glanced up and down. There was nothing but darkness and emptiness. Where were they? Were they dreaming? Something inside Adam told him this was no ordinary dream…if it were indeed a dream...

_Nothing is what it seems...

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long. Hopefully this story will work out. I'll try and make it as interesting as possible. 


	3. Am I Alone In This?

**A/N: So sorry for the lateness, I just got motivated to write a chapter. Remember, your reviews do help and if no one reviews it will make it that much more difficult to update it. I just need to know that someone in interested in the story before I continue. Again, sorry for the lateness but hopefully I can get more chapters up.**

There was something odd about what was happening to Jason, and what he needed to figure out was why his dreams kept jumping from one dream to the next without a warning. The last thing Jason remembered was when he saw Adam, after that he decided to walk back inside his house, when he walked inside that was when his dream changed again, and before he knew it he was in another house.

As Jason examined each room carefully he was sure to be on his guard, he did not know what to expect and frankly he was confused beyond belief that what was happening to him seemed completely unreal.

Once Jason believed that the house he was now in was relatively safe, he wondered now what he was going to do.

He now wished he never walked back inside, and he could not help but wonder if Adam was even real…_What if I just dreamed he was there? What would that mean? Am I alone in this? _Jason shuddered at the thought. One of the things he hated most was being alone, especially in a confusing situation like the one her was in now.

Sighing, Jason made his way to the kitchen. For some reason he seemed drawn to it, and as he walked inside he decided to head towards the fridge. _Not like there would be any food in it. And besides, I'm dreaming, aren't I? _Jason thought to himself as he opened the fridge anyway. But as he opened it he smiled in surprise as there was indeed food in the fridge and the odd thing was, was that he was actually really hungry. But shrugging his shoulders Jason put that aside and grabbed the first thing that looked appealing to him. And that happened to be a chicken sandwich.

_Whatever, if I'm going to be stuck in a place like this I might as well get some kind of meal out of it. I really don't think I'm dreaming but hey, as long as the food taste decent. _Jason thought as he grabbed it and made his way to the kitchen table.

Now in silence Jason started to eat his sandwich. After he managed to swallow the first bite he was satisfied to learn that it indeed not only did it taste like a chicken sandwich, but it was really good.

As Jason was enjoying his sandwich, little did he know that indeed Adam was real, but what he did not know was that after he disappeared, so did Adam.

Adam though was unprepared for the sudden change and when he saw Jason disappear he staggered back in fear. He watched as everything went dark and for a moment, he did not dream of anything at all.

Once Adam did finally start seeing things come together, he sighed in relief. He felt a little strange and wondered what was going to happen to him now. Now he was in a very strange place, because as Jason was staying in that house, Adam found himself in an open field.

An open field that was covered in lush green grass, and in this field there was a small house off into the far distance, you could barely make it out and Adam had to squint his eyes as he tried to study the house and make certain that indeed it was there.

Hesitating a bit, Adam slowly managed to force his legs to start walking towards it. As he started walking he could not help but gaze up at the sky. When he looked up he let out a, 'Oh wow, pretty." As he saw the thousands of stars above him, now walking his gaze remained fixated on the sky.

As Adam continued towards the house and still gazing at the sky he did not notice it when suddenly his surroundings changed on him, before he realized it…and without warning Adam walked right into the door to the house that he was heading to.

"Ouch!" Adam cried out as he hit the door. "What the hell? How did I get here so fast?" Adam wondered as he rubbed his face. He looked around, and staring back at the open field he realized something had changed, but he could not figure out what.

_What the heck is going on? _Adam wondered as he shook his head and slowly opened the front door. As he opened it he took a deep breath…as soon as he walked inside, he breathed out.

"Huh? This is it?" Adam said as he examined the main hallway. It was just an ordinary house and nothing special was in it. Looking around he managed to call out, "Is anyone there?" But as he slowly made his way inside, only silence greeted him back.

"Where am I?" Adam wondered as he cautiously examined each room. When he was finished and deciding that the place was safe, Adam found himself being drawn to the kitchen. He did not know what it was but he felt like he needed to go there.

As he walked into the kitchen he looked around. It reminded him of his own kitchen and with that in mind he wandered over towards the fridge. When he opened it he did not expect anything to be inside, but he was surprised to find that not only was there food, but some of his favourite dishes.

"Maybe I should not…it might not be safe to eat it." Adam thought, but he kept getting an urge to reach out and grab something, and that urge was what frightened him. "No. I can control my cravings. I'm not Rocky, I don't cave in that easy for food…" Adam said as he tried to keep away, but his eyes fell back on the food, the… '_Delicious mouth watering food_…--NO!" Adam cried out as he slammed the fridge door closed. He stepped back.

"Something weird is going on and from now on I'm just going to sit down and not touch anything." Adam said as he went to the kitchen table and sat down. Sitting down he listened to the bone chilling silence that this house created…one thing was for sure, this was no ordinary dream…if in fact he was dreaming…but the question was, was he indeed alone…?

**A/N: Hope that was decent, just a few more weird chapters like this one before you will get to find out what is going on. Review please if you want me to continue.**


End file.
